


myungyeol - what you want

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [14]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Myungyeol ; one with dual personality (violent/sweet) and the other who tries to act as if nothing's wrong even though he's been enduring it ;^; coughssungyeolasjekyllandhyde</p>
            </blockquote>





	myungyeol - what you want

The time Sungyeol calls the police is the time when he walks out of the bathroom to find the dark haired boy sitting on his couch, Sungyeol’s phone in his hand and his stalker turning to look up at him, “What kind of pizza do you want, Yeol?” 

He’s been following Sungyeol around for months and leaving things in Sungyeol’s apartment (a coat, a photo, a messily written love note that Sungyeol had to burn because he was so afraid of how deeply involved this psycho was) and this is the first time Sungyeol finds him physically in the apartment, acting as if he’s been here hundreds of times (and he probably has and Sungyeol freaks out even more at the thought). 

The night ends after Sungyeol threatens the stranger with a knife, his hands shaking and voice shrill as the police finally run up the stairs, but they don’t cuff the boy with the black hair —  _they go after Sungyeol_  — wrenching the knife away from him and though Sungyeol screams and shouts as he’s shoved out of his own home by police men, he hears an officer offer solace to the dark haired boy, asking if  _he’s okay_  and if  _he needs a ride_  home.

“No, I’m fine. I live here, Sungyeol’s just— I mean, Daeyeol’s just not used to me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
